User talk:Saint666/Build:A/Mo Critical Regeneration Tank
SoR on a sin? And rune suicide... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 04:09, 19 September 2007 (CEST) :I've seen it in AB before, worked surprisingly well. You seem to have spread yourself rather thin on your attributes, though, why both prot and healing? I'd say drop healing altogether and grab Way of Perfection and Smite/Remove Hex. Also, if you're playing a build designed to survive situations the rest of your team can't, where's your rez? --InternetLOL 04:29, 19 September 2007 (CEST) I've never seen anyone else use this build before, maybe the guy you saw was me. I made this build because i was tired of getting my butt whipped by mobs when i'm pveing...and to prove those stupid wammos that i can do what they are doing but better. I was thinking of shadow arts, but i made this build before gwen come out, so wildstrike wasnt unblockable yet(not good vs blockers), so i needed a heal thats less conditional. Way of perfection only heals every time critical so i actually have to hit my target for the heal, but vigorous spirit heals everytime i swing. and i also stated in the last line of the guide that you may switch a the hex or condition removal for a rez if u want. saint666 :Way too much defense. Critical Agility+Critical Defenses+Mystic Regen iz gud. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:47, 19 September 2007 (CEST) I would go dervish if they had decent condions and hex removal. Sin condition removal is too conditional. saint666 :Bring monks, imo. Also, Assassin's Remedy is utterly unconditional, and makes you immune to blind. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 05:10, 19 September 2007 (CEST) this build is also a soloer, so no monks. If there was monks then you can remove the hex and conditon removal for more damaging skills. Assassins Remedy now removes blind? Im glad they fixed it(sry havent played in a while), i tested it a while back and it didnt remove blind, im glad they actually fixed it. But sins still cant remove hexes. :A/Ds can(pious restoration). I'm wondering what you might be soloing that would do serious physical damage, dangerous conditions, and dangerous hexes, anyway. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 05:22, 19 September 2007 (CEST) Pious restoration is great for dervishes because of their pimary attribute. But if you are an assassin you might run into energy problems in the long run. you dont want to remove critical def/agility because its 30s recharge, you dont want to remove mystic regen bc its 10 energy cost, so they best choice is vita boon, but you are using 2 slots for just hex removal. I made this sin so it can solo many diffrent classes at once. Most people make sins that can solo melee characters no problem, but if there is an ele next to the melee or a necro slaps reckless haste on you then the sin is pretty much toast. people should try out builds b4 the rate. first Teh Uber Pwnzer several things wrong with this: 1. Rune suicide. 2. Let your monk heal you. Monks heal/prot while sins/wars/eles/most other things kill. 3. You deal very little damage. 4. How do you expect to use SoR every 10 seconds? 5. 10 specing into healing just for cure hex/vig spirit? In all, this build sucks. Mgrinshpon Flawed concept, rune suicide, poor bar, poor attribute layout, etc. Rapta Points mentioned above. No DPS, rune suicide, etc... Sy86 360 degree trash, no damage, no energy, no point, almost nothing... Quote: "With this build you can solo melee characters while being nuked at the same time". No. Comment is too short.. 1. low health doesnt mean much when you have +40 armour, 8 pips of regen, constant healing and 75% blocking. Most melee wont even hit you even if you do get hit the damage will be severly reduced that plus the constant stream of heals means you wont get hurt much at all. 2. that attitude is why no one likes sins in pve. When given the choice of healing a sin or a warrior the monk will choose the warrior most of the time in pugs. And if you wanted to solo you wont have a monk. 3. this is a tank first not a spiker, and its pointless having a spiker if it dies before it finishes its spike. And dont pidgeon hold assassins into Spikers that do hit and runs only, assassins can deal out constant pressure dmg too. 4. its 12 seconds duration for SoR. I gain 14 energy every 6 seconds via critical strike not counting my natural energy regeneration and e-gain from zealous daggers, and SoR needs 15 energy every 12 seconds. 5. I could have 10 into shadow arts for Way of Perfection but it would amout to the same thing. Without Vig Sprit my only healing would be 8 pips of regen, so a good burn and conjour phantasm would screw me big. Cure hex is just what i bring if i am doing a mission where hexes are a big factor. I changed the slot for cured hex to optional. So you can fill it with a rez or Death blossome or Twisting fangs if damage is needed :Here's why your build fails: Using an elite skill for prot, when you have things called heroes and henchman... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 02:24, 20 September 2007 (CEST) i solo with this build, sometimes farm(solo), do mission and even AB with it. During some of these situations you dont have the luxury of having a dedicated healer healing you. And when i do missions with guildies, i dont use my own heros(not enough party slots), but i dont really know my guildies builds well, so i cant trust all the healing to them. Anyways, I dun really care much about what anyone thinks anymore. I find this build quite useful for what i do on GW so i just wanted to share with some other people, and plus i was tired of seen sins running spike builds in pve that should belong in pvp. I mean it's nice that you can bring down a monster fast, but there's like 500 more to go, so its better to go slow and steady and not die. First of all, please sign your comments (type ~~~~). Second, if you had 10 ranks in shadow arts, Critical Eye, and a decent amount of critical strikes and dagger mastery, not only would you do more damage (from crits and higher dagger mastery), but you'd also keep crit defenses up more easily, have more energy, and get healed for quite a bit with way of perfection (especially considering you're using critical strike as your dual). You'd do even more damage with similar survivability were you to use, say Moebius Strike instead of shield of regen. As for +armor for desperate situations, try Feigned Neutrality or Shadow Sanctuary Conveniently, feigned neutrality is in shadow arts - just like way of perfection - and shadow sanctuary is a lux/kurz skill and doesn't need attribute points. Also, I quote: "Dagger Mastery rune - depends of the req of your daggers (highest req is 10)." Having just enough weapon mastery to be able to use your weapon is bad. Your damage goes up by a lot just by increasing the weapon mastery attribute. --Wizardboy777 04:31, 20 September 2007 (CEST) Oh, and please, hit 'show preview' instead of saving your changes every time you change anything. You're clogging up recent changes. --Wizardboy777 04:32, 20 September 2007 (CEST)